


Maybe After The Worlds

by Pootin



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pootin/pseuds/Pootin
Summary: Beca’s just a little bit too distracted to realise that the flawless being standing in front of her has just spoken the words etched in her skin, across her left shoulder.





	1. Love at first insult

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am still in love with this pairing. Italics are Beca's thoughts.

Beca had always thought her words were, well, _unusual_. A lot of people tended to have regular sentences. Maybe once in awhile you’d see someone with something ridiculous tattooed on them, but at least they’d have a good chance of knowing who their soulmate was. She was just glad it wasn’t a simple hello.

**“You? You are the kicker of ass? But you are so tiny. Like an elf. Or is it a fairy? Sprite?”**

Beca had no idea under what circumstances she’d meet her soulmate. She’d spent enough time as a young teen dreaming up countless scenarios where she'd meet her ideal partner, then she got older. Her parent’s divorce turned her world upside down, they were meant to be soulmates weren’t they, or was it all just a lie? She learned that soulmates weren’t unconditionally bonded forever, not necessarily. They could fall out of love, and that scared her more than she cared to admit.

After the divorce she decided that a simple tattoo wouldn’t stop her from dating who she wanted. Since her words were on her back, she eventually forgot about them. They became a part of her skin, something she didn’t think about anymore. She’d dated a few people so far in her life, but every relationship had felt unsatisfying. Her most recent one with Jesse was more of a strong friendship rather than true love.

So they’d kept it that way, and Beca swore she’d focus on her music more than anything else.

* * *

 

Holy shit. DSM was good. _Really_ good. The Bellas were visibly tense whilst watching the German group’s powerful performance at the Das Auto car show. Every move was precise and structured, almost robotic, they were the complete opposite of the Bellas, and that was pretty fucking terrifying.

Their cars also drove _backwards_.

“Danke schon!” The leader, who went by Kommissar as Beca had found out after hours of ‘research’, thanks the crowd. She turns to her right, smiles and nods. Beca should really be focusing on how to beat DSM right now, not on the tall blonde’s amazingly, toned arms. Definitely not on that.

The show ends and in an instant the German group approaches them menacingly, Kommissar addresses the Bellas.

“Barden Bellas! You came here to see us? Is it because you are, what do the American kids say, jelly?“

_Jesus Christ she’s hotter in person._

“We are so not jelly!” Chloe bites back. Beca tunes out the verbal war happening in front of her. Mostly due to the fact that she can’t stop staring at how the Kommissar’s skin looks so soft. Finally she snaps back to reality.

“Okay, we didn’t come here to start something with you guys. We just wanted to check you out before the Worlds, where we’re gonna kick your ass.”

The Bellas cheer their leader on, and Beca’s proud of herself for that one.

But then the other woman is walking up to her, and getting very close.

“You? You are the kicker of ass? But you are so tiny. Like an elf. Or is it a fairy? Sprite.” Kommissar directs all her attention onto Beca, she smiles arrogantly, clearly amused by the shorter girl.

Beca’s shoulder itches, but she ignores it.

“Wie has das wort, das ich meine?” She asks Pieter over her shoulder, not breaking her intense eye contact with Beca.

“Troll.” Pieter answers in his thick German accent, looking pleased with himself.

“That’s it, you are like a troll.” She grins, satisfied at her insult. Beca racks her brain for an insult. A comeback that doesn’t involve backwardly complimenting the gorgeous woman in front of her.

“Well you...are...physically flawless. But that doesn’t mean I like you.“ The brunette replies, taking a few seconds to process what she just said.

_Good going Beca, that was literally just a straight up compliment._

Kommissar is taken back for a split second. Her egoistic shield falters, no one but Beca notices, and that’s not because she’s studying her face or anything like that. Although the blonde reverts back to her calm demeanour almost immediately, to Beca the moment lasts forever. That second in which she saw something in the other woman’s face. Her heart is beating incredibly quickly, and she doesn’t know why.

Everyone’s silent for a moment, replaying what Beca just said over in their heads.

Chloe quickly takes over her flustered leaders attempts at insults.

“We are not scared about the Worlds, because when the Bellas hit the stage we are going to blow minds.”

Pieter and Amy start having some form of roast session, but Beca’s not listening. She gets lost in those infuriating ocean blue eyes that she could look into for days. Kommissar’s stare is intense, boring directly into the brunette’s and suddenly she’s aware of how exposed she feels. She’s also aware of a burning sensation on her left shoulder. A place that she's very familiar with.

_Wait, what the fuck did she say to me._

The sudden realisation is clear on her face, and to the Kommissar herself. The shorter girl doesn’t know what to do. This incredible, German goddess was her soulmate.

Now what? What did she say? What did they do? They were acaenemies, this was practically Romeo and Juliet. Okay, maybe not that extreme, but still.

Beca thinks about how Aubrey would probably say acapella is life and death. She shudders as she remembers the ‘no fraternising with the enemy’ talk. Back to the situation at hand, it felt as though everyone prepared for this moment, as though everyone knew what to do the instant they met their destined partner, but Beca didn’t. It felt as though she’d been hit by a flying burrito hurled out of a van.

“Darlings, please take my advice. Don’t try to beat us. You can’t. We’re the best, and now I really must go rest my neck. It is sore from looking down on you.” Kommissar says, exuding confidence.

“Okay just because you are making me very sexually confused, does not mean that you are intimidating. We have nothing to lose! We have literally nothing!”

Chloe makes attempts at trying to stop Beca from rambling, but she’s too far gone.

“Aca wiedersehen bitches!”

And with a flail of the short girl's arms, DSM are gone. Neither Beca nor Kommissar having uttered a single word about being soulmates.

_Maybe soulmates can read each other's mind. She wants to win worlds, so do I, and I’m not letting some gorgeous, talented, goddess-like German get in my way. Whether she's my soulmate or not._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! It's the first fic I've ever posted so it'd be cool if I received any feedback :)


	2. Now what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca's drunk as hell and Kommissar's hotter than hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S e x u a l t e n s i o n

Das Sound Machine went into their rendition of 'Jump' as they celebrated winning the riff off.

The Bellas had lost to DSM once more, the loss pushing their morale down even further. Emily may have slipped up, but none of the Bellas blamed her for it. Although Chloe did seem a little bit more on edge afterwards.

"Whatever, we're not going to let those steroid pumped douche bags ruin our fun. Let's party!" The redhead shouts with determination.

The Bellas all cheer in unison, some head off onto the dance floor whilst others run to the open bar. Beca makes her way to the bar, ready to get drunk enough so that she wouldn't remember the painful defeat the next morning. 

* * *

 

Two disgustingly sweet cocktails, eight shots and a few bags of cheesy puffs later, Beca was ready to pass out on the sticky counter.

She scans the crowded dance floor for her friends, but all the jumping bodies become a giant, blobby entity. Chloe, Cynthia-Rose and Stacie amongst the masses of bodies. Suddenly, she sees Flo drunkenly somersaulting over the crowd.

_Holy acamole I'm drunk as **fuck** right now._

The Bella's leader spots Lilly having a beatboxing competition with one of the German guys, and on the opposite side of the giant hall, Jessica and Ashley (or was it the other way round?) making out against the wall. As is Fat Amy and Bumper. Emily and Benji too.

Beca grumbles to herself about 'pda' and 'gross couples'.

Her mind drifts to a certain blonde that she'd been trying to push to the back of her head, unsuccessfully. Beca hadn't seen Kommissar since the face off ended.

She thought back to the start of the night when she called her a 'gorgeous specimen' before attempting to fight her. 

_Good going._

She slips off the tall bar stool and tries not to stumble on her way to the toilets. It takes five minutes of wandering around for Beca to admit she's lost. So far she'd found an entire room dedicated to armchairs, a cinema room, a ball pit and walked in on far too many people getting comfortable in a stranger's mansion.

A further ten minutes pass and finally she finds it. Beca pushes the door open and runs into the last person she was expecting, and hoping, to meet.

Kommissar stops applying her red lipstick, and turns away from the mirror that runs along the length of the wall.

"Ah! Tiny Maus, we meet once again." She smirks at the shorter girl, clearly still basking in the joy of beating the opposition. Beca has to crane her neck upwards to look at her, she's literally _and_ figuratively looking down at the Bella.

_Stupid high heels, stupid high alcohol tolerance levels, stupid soulmate._

_Oh damn, we need to talk about that._

Beca stands there awkwardly, thinking of a good way to subtly mention the situation. Maybe she could start off with some small talk, mentions DSM's last performance, slowly slip it into the conversation. Be reeaal smooth. Yeah smooth. She could be smooth.

"We need to talk." She blurts out.

She has even less of a filter whilst drunk.

"No, how do you say, beating the bush huh." Kommissar scoffs.

"It's beating _around_ the bush, actually." The brunette tries to sound smart, but she's well aware all of her words are slurring together.

Kommissar is still for a minute, her face stern, her body rigid. She's facing the mirror again, her grip on the counter top tight. Beca just stares blatantly. She's embarrassed herself so many times now she doesn't really care what happens anymore.

The taller woman moves suddenly, she takes slow long strides over to the comfy looking, modern loveseat in the corner of the room.

Beca doesn't question it.

Kommissar gracefully sits down and pats the spot next to her. Beca's brain takes a while to register this gesture.

"It's okay, I don't bite."

_What if I want you to._

She just about stops herself from saying those words out loud.

She falls onto the spot next to Kommissar, albeit a little less gracefully. There's a moment of silence as they fumble over what to say.

"You know, never in my life did I think I'd meet my absolutely _stunning_ soulmate through acapella rivalry."

They both chuckle at that, laughing at how silly the scenario seemed compared to the usual romantic soulmate stories. The tension in the air dissipates, and Beca's not sure anyone's ever made her feel comfortable so quickly.

"Me neither, but love does work in the strangest ways. Is that not right?"

"Yep, you're right there," She sighs,"By the way, where have you been this whole time?"

"Drinking, exploring. I'm not one for parties."

"Hm. Ditto."

They fall into an easy conversation about their own lives. Beca surprising herself by not having a word vomit and instead only throwing out a few compliments from time to time. Each time Kommissar makes a remark about her, she feels something intense in her heart that she's never felt before. 

It isn't too long until Beca asks the question she's been dying to know the answer to.

"Can I, um see your tattoo? I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Kommissar struggles with her words for a bit.

"Uh you know what it's fine you don't have to. Forget what I said."

"No," she replies quickly, "I would like to show you mine. It's just that it is in an embarrassing  place."

"Oh I-"

Before she can finish her sentence, Kommissar's already undone the buttons on those way too tight leather trousers.

Beca goes bright red and stutters and stumbles over her words as the other woman slowly pushes the right side of her trousers down, the material getting into dangerous territory.

_Oh my god she has 'The V cut' of course she does._

Beca looks at Kommissar, who is grinning and not so discretely laughing to herself, wide eyed. She was enjoying this far too much. 

But then Beca sees it, right there in the juncture of her hip and pelvis are the words she first said to her.

**"You are physically flawless, but that doesn't mean I like you."**

Time seems to stand still, it almost doesn't feel real. She was in front of her freaking soulmate. The person that she was destined to be with. Beca wants to touch the tattoo, feel it under her fingers, but that would be far too personal for new acquaintances.

"Now, I believe we had a deal?"

"Oh yeah. Mine's not really in a, um, 'interesting' place though."

Beca turns around so her back is facing Kommissar. She tugs down the left side of her shirt to reveal the words she'd once dismissed, but now treasures more than anything.

"Is it okay if I touch it?" Kommissar asks quietly. The gentlest Beca has heard her yet, she sounds vulnerable, she sounds  _human_.

"Y-yeah, go for it."

Beca breathes in sharply as she feels Kommissar's cold fingers run along her shoulder. She lets out an involuntary sigh and closes her eyes at the feel of soft finger pads brushing along her skin. The blonde leaves a trail of goosebumps as she lightly traces the words. She touches Beca as though she were made of glass. She unconsciously leans closer into Beca's back and barely whispers into her ear.

"You, are the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Her low voice reverberates through Beca's body, her breath is hot against her ear, her breathing is ragged and Beca feels like she's going to implode at any second.

Just as she reaches behind to grab Kommissar's neck and have the most glorious, long-overdue makeout session of her life, a gang of very drunk Bellas led by Chloe burst through the door.

Beca doesn't have time to register what happens in front of her. None of the Bellas seem to notice their leader in a compromising situation with the enemy, instead they're all are too focused on making sure Chloe doesn't vomit all over the floor.

"She's gonna blow!" Fat Amy screeches, running the fastest Beca has ever seen her run in her life. 

The redhead makes it in the nick of time, she disappears into one of the stalls and retches loudly.

_Jesus fucking christ of course this happens to me._

* * *

"I hope you understand, tiny maus."

"It's fine! I totally get it."

Both women had agreed to focus on the Worlds and put their newfound relationship on hold. Even though Beca wanted nothing more than to take Kommissar on a thousand dates and kiss the living daylights out of her, she understood the need for space.

"I know we cannot really meet, but I was wondering if you would, uh, like to swap numbers?" 

Beca looks up from the floor and is greeted by the rare sight of a bashful looking Kommissar.

_I could get used to this._

"I would love to."

She gets butterflies as she taps her number into the blonde's phone, and decides to discretely take a bunch of selfies whilst Kommissar isn't looking.

"Beeeeccaaaa lets goooooooo." The Bellas groan in the distance.

"Duty calls." The woman in question shrugs.

"Ah, it seems it calls for me too." Kommissar replies, glancing back at her group.

"I'll text you when I get home."

She's about to leave when she realises she doesn't even know Kommissar's real name. 

"Oh wait! This is awkward, but like what even  _is_ your name?"

The other woman smirks devilishly.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out."

Beca thinks up a plan quickly.

"Alright, when the Bellas win the worlds, you have to tell me."

Kommissar lets out a condescending laugh.

"I thought you had given up on that foolish plan? However, I accept your challenge although, you should _really_ have a more realistic goal."

With one final wink the German leaves, and Beca watches, entirely too taken with her.

_We'll see about that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got GCSEs coming up (bad time to start a fic I know) so I'll be working on the next chapter in the sparse free time I have. Also I'm so sorry I suck at updating I put everything off :/


	3. My Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://imgur.com/gallery/2utdDYI

As weeks passed by and the Worlds started to get closer, Beca found herself texting Kommissar whenever she could. In between hours of Bella practice, working at Residual Heat and revising for her finals. Whenever she felt like it was getting too much she'd find peace in talking to her soulmate.

_Ugh, soulmate. Hate that word._

Even though she still acted as aloof as ever, she knew that the romantic side of her life was changing her slowly. She'd been a lot more dreamier than usual, less snappier and more lost in her thoughts.

Beca hadn't told any of the Bellas yet, and she accepted that she had to at some point, or else it'd turn out like the internship drama. Which involved her suspended from a bear trap.

She did not need a repeat of that.

Try as she might she couldn't keep it under wraps forever. It wasn't long before Chloe started suspecting something was up with her best friend, and Chloe being Chloe had to confront Beca about it. 

Beca had been working on her mixes in the comfort of her and Amy's room. The various EDM tracks bounced around the quiet space and helped calm Beca down, it took her mind off the approaching competition.

She was so engrossed in her work that she hadn't even noticed Chloe walk in and stand at the end of her bed. 

"Beca." 

Beca continued working.

"Beca." Chloe tried again, a little louder.

Still nothing.

"BECA." 

The shorter girl slowly looked upwards at her friend.

"Oh, hi Chloe, didn't see you there."

"Becs, something's up with you and don't even _try_ to deflect it. I can tell."

"Nothing's up Chlo, just leave it."

Chloe raised both of her eyebrows and gave Beca a _'you really think telling me to leave it means I'll leave it?_ ' look.

The brunette tried not to squirm, but she gave in quickly. Another fight with her best friend was the last thing she needed in her life.

"Fine, you really want to know?"

Chloe nodded.

"I don't know if you'll like what I'm about to say." Beca tried to buy more time by talking slowly.

She was met with a deadpan expression.

"Alright here goes,"she sent a quick prayer to the heavens, "Kommissar, yes the scary German leader of DSM, is my soulmate."

Beca didn't really say it to Chloe's face, she more mumbled it to the floor.

She braced herself for the redhead's reaction, not really knowing what to expect.

"Oh my aca Gods! Beca! What!" Chloe's mouth was agape, she looked shocked at first, then conflicted, it wasn't long before a wide grin stretched out along her face. Beca didn't see any of Chloe's facial expression journey as she continued to stare downward, shuffling her feet.

"Okay look it's like fate and destiny I can't choo-."

"Beca," Chloe interrupted the incoming ramble,"I don't mind that Kommissar is your soulmate, why on earth would I, did you really think I'd be angry? Is that why you hid it from me, from the _Bellas_ , for so long?"

"I honestly didn't know what to expect." She admitted.

"Becs, this is life changing. This is literally going to change your life, you've found your _soulmate_!" She let out a high pitched squeal and squeezed the shorter girl in a tight hug, "We totally need to celebrate this!"

"Wait, can you not tell the others _just_ yet?"

"I promise I won't, you can tell them when you're ready to. Doesn't mean we can't celebrate though!"

Beca wondered why she was ever afraid of telling the truth.

* * *

The crowds screaming was the only thing in Beca's mind. The pure joy of becoming international acapella champions set every nerve in her body alight as nothing but adrenaline coursed through her. 

She turns to look at the faces of all the Bellas, the current ones and the previous members. Some are crying, some are smiling in absolute delight, but every single one of them is happy.

She grips the trophy tighter in her hands, it grounds her, keeps her from passing out from all of the emotions she's feeling.

Beca notices someone out of the corner of her eye, following the movement she finds a set of familiar blue ones staring right back at her. Kommissar is hidden in the wings, the darkness cloaking her from sight, Beca barely makes out the faint half smile the German gives her. She seems exhausted, defeated, the smile of acknowledgement that the Bellas have beaten DSM is tinged with sadness. Beca would give up the title in a heartbeat if it meant never seeing the other woman like this ever again. Maybe it's the fact that they're soulmates that makes Beca feel the disappointment deep in her heart.

After what seems like years celebrating on stage, it's only been a few minutes, the Bellas all head backstage. Some of the older ones get ready to go to the hotel, so they're awake for the early flight back home the next day. The current Bellas still had 5 days left in Copenhagen, and they didn't plan on kicking it off with an early night.

The different a capella groups gather around the Bellas to congratulate them on their win, DSM being the last to approach them.

"Well, it seems like the Americans have won after all, how the turntables." Peter says, a slight bitterness to his words.

"Congratulations, I must say your performance was quite enthralling." Kommissar says without a hint of mockery, a contrast to her co-leader.

The girls exchange glances.

"You guys are being, _nice_. Why are you being nice?" Emily asks cautiously, still a bit afraid of DSM.

"Well, the competition is over, is it not. Intimidation tactics, that's all that was. We hold no grudges against you Bellas. It seems we've met our match." Kommissar smiles in a very un-Kommissar way. It's a smile that Beca has quickly grown to love.

The girls exchange wary looks, not sure whether the German group are messing with them or not.

In order to break the clear tension still in the air, Kommissar thrusts out a hand towards Beca, waiting for the shorter girl to shake it.

Beca looks into her eyes, raises her eyebrows and feels a small smile tug at her lips, she suppresses it and strains her head upwards. She grabs the blonde's hand and firmly shakes it, it's still soft, exactly the same as when she had held Beca's face before their performance. 

The heartwarming moment is broken by a faint, Australian sounding 'get a room'.

Beca goes bright red at that, and before anyone can say anything the stage is interrupted by a loud "AFTER PARTY AT THE HOTEL!". The various groups erupt into cheers around them.

Kommissar gently pulls Beca's hand closer towards her, consequently bringing the woman herself closer too, whilst everyone's distracted she swiftly leans down and whispers into Beca's ear.

"See you there tiny mouse."

Before she knows it the tall blonde is gone, and she's left standing there with her hand still stuck out in front of her.

Chloe rolls her eyes and jabs her sharply in the side of her stomach with her elbow.

"Get your jaw off the floor Mitchell, you better be getting get some of that tonight!"

"Chloe!"

* * *

The Bellas are the last group to walk through the door due to the numerous interviews they had to give. They're greeted with cheers, raised glasses and drunken harmonising.

She feels bad for the hotel staff, from the look of how things were progressing they'd be spending days cleaning up the place.

The Bellas once again split up and head off in different directions. But this time, the brunette isn't feeling as awkward as she did last time, this time she's got a trophy on her side.

Beca immediately finds the woman she's looking for, not that it was a hard thing to do considering the German's height, she walks over with her head held high. She slides into the space next to Kommissar's and asks the bartender for the first thing she sees on the shelves.

"Now about that bet we had..."

"Of course, I haven't forgot about that."

"Go on then, what is it. The famous Kommissar's _real_ name."

"Impatient aren't you?"

"Hell yeah I am, come on tell meee. Unless, you're embarrassed?"

"Hah! Embarrassed, why on earth would I be embarrassed, I'm not." She looks away.

"I bet it's something really strong like _Brunhilde_ or _Gertrude,_ y'know, something like that?"

Kommissar raises her left eyebrow and gives Beca the judgiest look she's ever received in her life.

"I'll take that as a no then."

"If you really must know little mouse. It's... Mina."

"Mina. That's a, uh, really nice name. Mine's Beca."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Really? I wouldn't have thought from how often you like to call me some variation of mouse."

Mina raises her eyebrows, pretending to be hurt by Beca's sarcastic words.

"Woah, cut back the sass, you are getting a little mouthy aren't you."

"Don't pretend you don't like it."

"Hm, I can think of other things involving your mouth I'd like." 

She smirks as she sees Beca go a light shade of pink, the brunette quickly clears her throat, forcing the blush down.

"Well, Mina, the Worlds are over."

"Indeed they are."

"Sooo..."

"What are you suggesting, my victorious mouse?" Her left eyebrow quirks up, knowing exactly what Beca was suggesting.

"I'm suggesting you stop coming up with nicknames and put your perfect lips to use. On my mouth preferably. To stop me from being so 'mouthy'."

With a sudden surge of confidence Beca reaches up on her tiptoes and grabs the back of Kommissar, no,  _Mina's_ head and pulls her into a tentative kiss. 

It feels ten times better than she ever imagined it would be.

The taller woman's lips are so much softer than Beca expected. So different to the cold exterior she put on for show. Sure Beca loved the confident Kommissar, but she was sure she'd come to love who Mina really was underneath the facade. 

Mina wraps her arms around Beca's neck, gently stroking the brunette's shoulder with her left hand. Beca's hands go down the blonde's body and settle at her hips, she grips the area and pulls Mina closer to her. 

They feel something they've never felt before in that moment, inbetween the lip biting and gentle wandering hands, they feel their souls connect. Every single puzzle piece fits together perfectly in their hearts, it's more than just lust, it's far more than just that.

Beca pulls away reluctantly before things get even more heated. Before she does something brash.

"Let me take you out. On a date. I don't know how long it'll be before we see each other, but I want to do this properly. I'm not letting you go."

Mina looks into her eyes, and Beca looks back. She holds the gaze and sees an eternity of nothing but getting lost in those eyes before her.

Mina's hand caresses Beca's cheek, wipes away a tear Beca didn't notice had escaped from her.

"Meine Seelenfreundin." 

And Beca smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologise for taking so long to update. Summer was surprisingly really busy and I was away from home most of the time, I hope I can break out of this terrible writing slump I'm experiencing and update future chapters quicker. Thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)
> 
> Also! come talk to me on pootinlovesfics.tumblr.com about fandom related things if u want to :D


End file.
